Your like a Brother, Clank
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Ratchet gets a very Terrible Nightmare, so Clank decides to comfort the Heartbroken Lombax. My first Ratchet/Clank friendship fic so please be nice:) One- Shot No Romance involved XD


**Hey Guys! So Here's a little Ratchet/Clank Friendship Fic I came up with:) Sure Hope you guys Enjoy it:)**

It was a very Cold Night on Planet Veldin and the Lombax Hero, Ratchet was sleeping in his Pajama Pants in his Bed while his Robot Companion, Clank was sleeping on his Dresser. But Tonight, Ratchet gets a very terrifying Nightmare...

_*Ratchet's Nightmare*_

_"It was very cold on Planet Veldin. Ratchet was with his Best friend Clank, his Girlfriend Talwyn, Captain Qwark, And Cronk & Zephyr. The Team were facing the Nerd, Zurgo!_

_"This Ends Now, Zurgo!" Ratchet shouted in Anger. _

_"Your Right!" Zurgo said sneaky, "This will end Now" Then he pushed a Button on his Remote and Everyone except Ratchet fall through Trap Doors and they fell in the Hot Lava and got Killed._

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Ratchet screamed and he looked through the Trap doors and realized that his only Friends are now gone._

_"HaHaaaaaaaa! Now that all of your Friends are Gone, your all alone!" Zurgo said as he laughed evilly for his Victory. Ratchet was so Sad that his Friends are now Gone, he covered his eyes with his hands and began crying tears. _

_"Aww, Does the Poor Wittle Wombax is crying because he lost his friends!?" Zurgo said in a mocking baby voice to tease Ratchet. "Well Now I will take care of you now!" Then he began shooting at Ratchet with his Blaster but Ratchet keeps running away very scared that now his friends are gone so they won't help him!_

*The Real World*

Back at Veldin, Ratchet is rolling around in his Bed, having the Terrifying Dream, "No... NO NO NO!" He shouted in his Sleep. Clank was sleeping until he heard Ratchet's cries from him Room. Clank got off the Dresser and went straight to Ratchet and saw the poor Lombax still rolling in his Bed still screaming in his Sleep. Clank got to Ratchet and shaked him to wake him up from the Terrible Dream, "Ratchet, Wake Up, It's only a bad dream!" He kept shaking until Ratchet finally woke up and screamed but he stopped when he saw and he was relieved that's he's alive.

"Oh Clank! I'm so glad that your still here!" He Said as he hugged the little robot in his shaking arms and started to cry a small tear. "Ratchet, What did you dreamed of?" Clank wanting to know about Ratchet's Dream. "It's nothing Clank, It's too Babyish for Me and for you to know!" Ratchet said still very sad and wiped his Eyes. "Ratchet, I'm your Best Friend, I really wanna know what's wrong" Clank said being very caring. "Ok, I'll tell you," Ratchet said as he still wipe his eyes and began telling Clank, "I dreamed that we were facing that nerd, Zurgo, he then killed you guys and made me all Alone just like how I was when I was just a Kid! You guys are the Best Friends I've ever had and I'm afraid that I'll loose you guys someday," Ratchet finally finished as he continued sobbing tears. Clank felt really bad for his Best Friend then he gave his furry buddy a nice hug, "I understand Ratchet, It's Ok, Your my Best Friend and I really care about you" He still hugging the Lombax. "Thank you Clank, When I was just a Kid, I had no friends and I was bullied, but ever since when you came and we first met, You've been My First Best Friend ever since, Your like a Brother to me, Buddy!" Ratchet said very calm. When Clank heard that Ratchet called him a Brother, He smiled and continued hugging. "Also Clank, I was wondering," Ratchet began, "Can you please be My Adoptive or Foster Brother for a change?" He asked very nicely. Clank smiled and said,"Sure Ratchet, I will love to be your Adoptive Brother!" Clank said as he gave his Buddy a big hug in his little arms. "Thank You so much Pal, Also can you sleep with me just for the Night please?" Ratchet asked. Clank smiled, "Sure, Buddy!" He said as he got into bed with Ratchet. During the night, the Two boys snuggled together while they slept together.

The End!

**Awww Now this is a good Heartwarming story:') I wanna apologize if I made Ratchet out of Character into this, I just wanna make a Ratchet/Clank Friendship fic:/ Sure hope you guys like:) Flaming is unacceptable but Peace out:)**


End file.
